Computing devices can include connector ports to connect the computing devices to other devices. Using the connector ports, a computing device can be connected to other electronic devices, such as a media device, a cellular phone, a display monitor, a memory device, a memory card reader or any other type of device. The computing device can also be connected to a power source via a connector port.